powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Empowered State
The ability to enter an empowered state. Not to be confused with Powered Form or Super Form. Also Called * Empowered Mode * Enhanced State/Mode * Powered Up State/Mode Capabilities User can enter a state in which they receive a substantial increase in their existing abilities and unlock new ones, allowing them to match or even surpass powerful opponents. Unlike Super Form or Powered Form, the user does not need to transform in order to increase their power level. Applications * Energy Amplification * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Limit Break/Removal * Self-Power Augmentation Associations * Inner Power * Self Transcendence * Zenith Limitations * May be a Double-Edged Power and deplete the user's reserves of strength. Known Users Gallery Goku's Kaio-ken.gif|With the aid of the Kaioken, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) is able to increase his Ki reserves up to 20 times their natural limit, but at the cost of exhausting his body. 100 Percent Usage by Master Roshi.gif|Whenever Master Roshi (Dragon Ball series) enters his MAX Power form, he gains a massive increase in power and muscle mass, allowing him to hold his own against strong opponents. Krillin no-self zone.png|By facing his fears and controlling his heart, Krillin (Dragon Ball series) obtains the No Ego Zone state. Angered_6.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball series) in his Angered State. SBG².jpg|After becoming Super Saiyan Gods and adapting to its power, Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) became Saiyans beyond God, enabling them to use the Super Saiyan God power in their base forms. Potential_Unleashed_Gohan.png|After having all of his latent power unlocked by the Old Kai, Gohan (Dragon Ball series) obtained the Potential Unleashed form, his most powerful state of being. Nine-Tailed_Liquiir.png|Liqueur (Dragon Ball Super) entering his enhanced Nine-Tails form. Piccolo Super Namek.png|Using Namekian Fusion to merge with fellow Namekians Nail and Kami, Piccolo (Dragon Ball series) became a Super Namek, possessing power surpassing that of an untrained Super Saiyan. Dabura demonic will anime.png|Dabura (Dragon Ball series) uses Demonic Will to enter a powered-up state during his fight with Gohan. Jiren Awakened.jpg|After being corned by Goku in the final moments of the Tournament of Power, Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) became angered and awakened a deeper threshold of latent power, surpassing his previous full powered state, and achieving his Burning Ultimate Warrior state. Wrathful Broly.gif|In his Wrath State, Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly) utilizes the power of the Great Ape, gaining its raw physical power and resilience without losing his speed. Future Warrior Kaioken.jpg|The Future Warrior (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) is capable of utilizing both the Kaioken... XV_Unlock_Potential.png|...and the Potential Unleashed form. Rushuna Heightened State.jpg|Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) enters her Heightened State, providing an increase in strength, speed, and firepower. HW_Link_Focus_Spirit.png|Using Focus Spirit, Link (Hyrule Warriors) enters an enhanced state that increases his strength, speed, and defense. Black Zero X8.png|Unable to wield armor like X, Zero (Mega Man X series) is able to posses the Black Zero enhancement, granting him an increase in attack powers, speed, and weapon energy. Hazard_shield_fully_corrupted_hypermode_phaaze_landing_site_dolphin_hd.png|Using the PED Suit and Phazon in her body, Samus Aran (Metroid) enters Hypermode, receiving a vast increase in firepower and strength. MKSM Lui Kang Rage Mode.gif|When Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat: Shoalin Monks) executes his Brutality: Rage Mode, he enters a powered up state in which he covers himself in flames and becomes able to project powerful fireballs and pummel his opponents with fists of flames. MKSM Kung Lao Razor Edge.gif|When Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat: Shoalin Monks) executes his Brutality: Razor's Edge, he enters a powered up state in which his Razor-Rimmed Hat becomes a deadly weapon in his hands, slashing his enemies multiple times before decapitating them. Naruto's Nine-Tails Aura.gif|Whenever he tapped into Kurama/Nine-Tails's chakra, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) was able to enter his initial Jinchūriki form, increasing his strength, speed, combat capabilities, and healing... Naurto's Nine Tailed Rasengan.gif|...and in his one-tailed state, he was shrouded in his Demon Fox Cloak which increased his abilities even further and granted him a degree of physical protection. Tayuya's Second State (Naruto).gif|Tayuya (Naruto) using the second level of her Cursed Seal. The Cursed Seal of Hevean (Naruto).gif|When he possessed the Cursed Seal of Heaven, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) received an increase in chakra and physical abilities.... Sasuke's Flapping Chidori.gif|...and at the seals' second level, he was able to fight on par with Naruto Uzumaki's One-Tailed form. File:Eight_Gates-Rock_Lee.gif|Users of the Eight Inner Gates such as Rock Lee, (Naruto) are able to open them in order to gain access to a great amounts of chakra at the cost of doing extreme damage to their body. Gear Second by Monkey D. Luffy.gif|Using Gear Second to increase the flow of blood throughout his body, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) enters a state in which his strength and speed are greatly enhanced. P4AU (P3 Mode, Aigis activate her true power).jpg|By releasing her limiter, Aigis (Persona 3) enters Orgia Mode, her most powerful state of being. Lost Galaxy Lights of Orion.gif|The Lost Galaxy Rangers (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) can use the Lights of Orion to access a state in which they able to enhance the strength of most their arsenal and ultize their Power-Up Mode. Lost Galaxy Megazord Lights of Orion.gif|The Lost Galaxy Rangers can also use the Lights of Orion to empower their Galaxy Megazord and its saber. Yang_Powered_Up.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) using her Semblance to use the energy from every blow she takes to make herself more powerful, entering a state in which her strength is doubled. Going_Unleashed_Mode.png|Using Dark Gaia's power, Sonic the Werehog (Sonic Unleashed) enters Unleashed Mode, gaining enhanced strength, speed, and durability. Chaos_Shadow_Post-SGW.png|Whenever Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog series) removes his Inhibitor Rings, he becomes Chaos Shadow, allowing him to tap into a limitless supply of Chaos Energy while draining his stamina. Chaos_Ability-_shadow-min.png|Even with his Inhibitor Rings on, Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog series) can enter an enhanced state of being via Chaos Boost. Chase Young Dragon Form.png|When Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) transforms into his lizard form he becomes much faster and stronger, even dangerous. Holy Lock 1st Seal.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) enhances his strength by releasing the first seal of his Holy Lock. Uberfy.gif|Those infected with the Hercules virus (Punch Line) can Uberfy, causing them to gain superhuman strength and speed. Hadokakusei.png|Ryu (Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3) uses Hado Kakusei to enhance his strength, speed, and techniques. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Empowerments Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries